finial_beginning_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kailah Harlow
Kailah Harlow is another Main Protagonist in the Finial Beginning Series. She was founded by Dexter in an abandoned warehouse where she was chased by a group of men. She currently holds the job Strategist for the group Hellarrows. Appearance Kailah has shoulder length brownish red hair. Her eye color is dark brown, and her body shape is what you would call a “inverted triangle” or “apple shape.” Her shoulders are wide but her hips and body are smaller. Her lips are thin, and her nose is a medium size. On her right bicep, she has a wingcrest watercolor tattoo with blue and purple colors from the Legend of Zelda, that’s the only tattoo she had gotten before the virus had hit. As for scars, Kailah has some scars on her thighs, and forearms, but you can barely see them unless you are looking closely or know about them. Kailah has her tongue pierced belly button, and her two ears. Personality Kai is soft spoken, but quick to anger, especially if things don’t go as planned. Or if you are just plain stupid. She is resourceful and courageous. She is also naturally very curious even if she doesn’t show it often. She has extreme OCD to where she needs everything to be organized and specifically where she puts things. She also tends to be sly and discreet, a habit picked up by being by herself for so long. She often has episodes of where she becomes really distant from everyone and depressed. Usually wants to be left alone when this happens. In stressful situations, she is a good strategist, as well as coordinator and she can keep a pretty level head in times like that. She is also good at bring people together when she tries anyway. She has the capability to push through hardships and figure things out. Favorites * Writing, playing games, solving puzzles, listening to music, drawing. Least Favorites * Dislike people who are full of themselves. Or super cocky. Hobbies/Interests Writing, Puzzles, drawing Phobias/Fears * Coulrophobia (Fear of Clowns), Claustrophobia (Fear of Small Spaces), Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) Habits * Picks at skin, and nails. She tends to shake when she's impatient, and bites her lip when she is unsure of things. When in deep thought she looks upset. Mannerisms * She speaks shortly when she is angered. She’s also polite but assertive. When she loses her temper she starts yelling. She’ll be short with you, if you tick her off. She also likes to be positive towards other people. Skills/Talents * Strategist, problem solving, coordination and planning. Best Qualities * Hard Working, outgoing, strong willed, Stubborn, Intelligent Worst Qualities * She can play people, like a game. Her self-esteem is low. She tends to put all the weight on her shoulders, which leads to frequent panic attacks. She tries to do everything herself and it isn't good. She also has major trust issues. Goals/Motivations/Dreams * She wants to be the best that she can be, she puts everything on anything that she does, and she wants to be proud to her family. To make sure her sisters have someone to look up to. She also wants to make sure she doesn’t make the same mistakes that her parents did. To be happy, to live with the one she loves forever, to have kids and a job one day and somewhere she can live and settle down. Relationships Her reputation among the others is strained, she is new to the group and so they do not know if she is to be trusted or not. Dexter, however, has a feeling she would be a valuable player in his group so he lets her stay. Especially when she is injured and doesn’t talk much among them. Love Interest(s): * Dexter Matthias Blake - She had noticed that he likes her, and she had nicely declined that she wasn't interested. But over the time, she realized that she might be in love with Dexter. Not for his body, but more his personality. However, she's not ready to tell him that. Friend(s): * Dexter Matthias Blake * Jonathan Cowell Moore * Alce Willow Irons * Prius Bartholomew D'amico Enemy(ies): * Ashkii Dighin: Leader of the Serpent Corps. * Monroe Walker: Girlfriend to Ashkil Abilities Kailah’s fighting style is what you would call tactical. She watches and waits for the right moment to come and then she goes in for the killing blow when she see the best opening. She has a strong balance in excelling at both hand and weapon combat. Gear: Her normal outfit consists of a black cloak with the hood up covering her eyes, a brownish tunic with long sleeves, brown trousers that goes down to the mid of her leg and black combat boots. The usual weapons that she would have on her is a pair of brass knuckles, a pistol with a silencer, and a couple of machetes. Family * Tobias James Harlow (Father, Unknown) * Skylar Lynn Harlow (Nee Clark) (Mother, Deceased) * Evelyn Rose Harlow (Sister, Unknown) * Amelia Faith Harlow (Sister, Unknown) Familial Backgrounds She had lived with her mother until her death back in 2009, her and her two sisters went to live with their dad soon after. Her dad was a military man, did two tours in Afghanistan before being promoted to Master Sergeant. So, you can say he was pretty strict when he was around the girls, but he had also taught them many survival skills, which came in handy years later. Other than the strict life, everything else was pretty manageable. Background When she was leaving with her mother and two sisters, her mother had multiple boyfriends, some were abusive and others were pretty good guys. It wasn't until her mother got sick that the men stopped coming around. She was only fourteen when her mother had died, fourteen when she had to become an adult and take care of her sisters. It wasn’t easy especially when she got bullied in school, and had to get a job as soon as she was old enough to get one. She barely had time to have friends or even a relationship. She managed to get good grades in school, but it just put more stress on her than she would have liked. Appearances The Finial Beginning Series * Relentless Echoes * The Rising Abyss * The Broken Night Category:Characters Category:Relentless Echoes Category:Survivor Category:Hellarrows Category:Females